


Bruce Wayne's message.

by Batman2000



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman2000/pseuds/Batman2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true message to Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Wayne's message.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like or dislike this. I'd like to do more stories about the Batman universe. Again, please let me know what you guys think of it!  
> ~Alan Jordan Perrault  
> Aka Batman2000

To: Bruce Wayne

Nothing good ever comes out of being a vigilante. Sure, the amount of criminals reduce but you're constantly living with stress and insecurity about yourself and people. I've been at this game for a long long time. Have I regretted some of my decisions? Absolutely. To be honest, it's hell fighting the Gotham criminals and scum like, Joker, Penguin, Scarecrow, Two Face,etc. The list goes on and on. I thank God for my certain allies. Although I hate to admit it, I need them. I need the Justice League. I need Barbara,Tim,Dick,Alfred and even Catwoman. I need them all for comfort and dedication. Even if they don't realize this but deep down, I'm nothing without allies. I've often thought about quitting being a so called "hero", but I can't. This passion is like a burning rage in my heart that makes me want to see criminals suffer or even die. I also made a promise to my parents that keeps me going. 

~Bruce Wayne


End file.
